


I Don't Want To Lose You Tonight

by screamqueens



Category: Keane (Band)
Genre: Angst, Death, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 02:52:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7995889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamqueens/pseuds/screamqueens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you lose someone. It can happen so easily. You can just forget about them and move on, or you can think about them for the rest of your life. Sometimes you miss them so much you think you can't live without them. But...can you?</p><p>Based off of this song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q68A1Bem1WA</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Want To Lose You Tonight

hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

 

said tommo

 

 

tim died

 

 

the end


End file.
